


Ein Leben lang

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Bald wird geheiratet.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ein Leben lang

„Boerne.“

„Thiel.“

„Boerne!“

„Thiel!“

„Och, Frank!“ Boerne zog 'ne Schnute. 

„Mann, Boerne!“ Am liebsten hätte Thiel genervt die Augen verdreht. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so eine Unterhaltung führten, und wahrscheinlich würden sie sich auch heute wieder nicht einigen können. Sollten sie aber besser bald mal, allzu lange Zeit dafür hatten sie schließlich nicht mehr, nur noch knapp drei Wochen. „Was hast du gegen meinen Nachnamen?“

„Gar nichts! Nchts, ehrlich, aber ...“

„Ja? Aber?“

„Nun ja, ich hänge an _meinem_ Nachnamen.“

„Siehst du, und ich hänge halt an _meinem_!“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber du musst doch wirklich zugegeben, dass Boerne einen etwas freundlicheren Klang hat als Thiel.“

„Nö, find' ich nicht! Ich fände es schön, wenn du zukünftig Thiel heißen würdest.“ 

„Und ich fände es unglaublich schön, wenn du meinen Namen annehmen würdest.“

Und wieder einmal drehten sie sich munter im Kreis. War ja klar gewesen. „Weißt du, was ich denke?“

„Was denn, Frank?“

„Dass dir mein Name vielleicht nicht ... gut genug ist.“ Jetzt war dieser Verdacht, der ihn schon seit Tagen quälte, raus.

„Wie bitte? Nicht gut genug? Was meinst du damit?“

„Na, vor deinen vornehmen Familienmitgliedern und so! Vielleicht ... schämst du dich ja ein bisschen vor denen, wenn du auf einmal meinen Namen trägst!“

„Was redest du denn da absurdes?“ Boernes Augen verengten sich. 

„Na ja, warum wehrst du dich sonst so vehement dagegen, meinen Namen anzunehmen?“

„Ich wehre mich nicht vehement dagegen, ich fände es lediglich schön, wenn du meinen Namen annehmen würdest, so wie du das umgekehrt ebenfalls schön finden würdest.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ungeheuerlich, dass du denkst, ich könnte mich vor irgendjemandem schämen, sollte ich deinen Namen tragen!“ 

„Mann, Boerne, sorry, ich ... ich hab' halt nur gedacht ... na ja, das sind irgendwie alles so hohe Tiere aus deiner Familie, die zu unserer Hochzeitsfeier kommen, und ...“

„Und? Deshalb soll ich mich schämen, sollte ich nicht länger Boerne sondern Thiel heißen?“

„Na ja, hätte ja sein können ... also, dass dir das zumindest irgendwie etwas unangenehm wegen deiner Familie ist, und vielleicht auch wegen mancher deiner Kollegen.“

„Dem ist aber definitiv nicht so!“

„Okay, gut, tut mir leid, Boerne.“ 

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich nur den kleinen Teil meiner Familie, Kolleginnen und Kollegen eingeladen habe, für den ich Sympathien hege und von denen niemand eine respektlose Äußerung machen würde, egal wie ich in Zukunft heiße, ist es mir völlig gleichgültig, was irgendjemand auf dieser Welt darüber denken könnte, wenn ich nicht mehr Dr. Professor Boerne sondern Dr. Professor Thiel wäre!“

„Ich hab's begriffen!“ Jetzt im Nachhinein kam ihm sein Verdacht auch lächerlich vor. Boerne hatte zu ihm gestanden, von Anfang an, vor allen. Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Dr. Professor Thiel klingt doch echt nicht übel.“

Boerne lächelte zurück. „Frank Boerne klingt auch nicht schlecht!“

Er seufzte. „Glaubst du, dass wir uns überhaupt noch einig werden?“

„Nun ja, sicher, ich denke schon.“ Boerne öffnete seine Arme für ihn. „Notfalls muss wohl jeder seinen Nachnamen behalten.“ 

Er schmiegte sich an Boernes Brust. „Oder wir ziehen einen Doppelnamen in Erwägung.“

„Hm, ja, auch das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“

„Mit der du aber nicht ganz zufrieden bist?“

„Vorstellen kann ich mir das mit dem Doppelnamen durchaus.“

„Ich auch.“ Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso besser gefiel ihm diese Idee, aber komplett überzeugt war er noch nicht. „Wir können es uns ja noch in Ruhe überlegen.“

„Ja.“ Boerne lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. „Das wird schon. Hauptsache, wir heiraten.“

„Einen Rückzieher mach' ich jetzt nicht mehr, Karl-Friedrich, keine Sorge.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Sehr gut.“ Er legte seine Hand in Boernes Nacken, und sie küssten sich.


End file.
